


A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse)

by amaresu



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd first met Sarah Connor a few years before he'd joined the Stargate program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic by the lovely Paraka can be found [here](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/263361.html).

He'd first met Sarah Connor a few years before he'd joined the Stargate program.

_“Rodney McKay. Astrophysicist.”  
“Sarah Coleman. Mother.”_

They'd been friends. It had been a strange friendship, but comfortable at the same time. John had even been halfway intelligent.

_“What are you two doing?”  
“Rodney's showing me how to create my own programing language.”  
“I think we should take a break though. I smell pizza.”_

Jeanie had been the one to find out Sarah's real name. She claimed it was an accident, he's never been sure if he believed her.

_“Meredith, it's her.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“Just look at the pictures.”  
“Christ Jeanie. Robot apocalypse?”  
“I'm sorry Mer. I know how much you like her.”_

He'd asked her about it. He'd shown her the files and pictures Jeanie had found.

_“It's all true.”  
“Robots from the future? John is going to save us all?”  
“I know it sounds crazy-”  
“Doesn't just sound crazy Sarah. You killed people!”  
“To protect John.”  
“Right.”_

She left town later that night, after Rodney had stormed out, not knowing what to do. He tried not to think about her after that. She just became that crazy chick. The bank made national news though.

_“Jeanie?”  
“Mer? Do you know how late it is?”  
“Have you seen the news? About the bank?”  
“Bank? The one that blew up?”  
“Sarah and John were there. You can see them on the security cameras.”  
“Crazy Sarah?”  
“Yeah.”_

And that really should have been the end of it. He went on with his life. It was years later when he was visiting Jeanie that he saw the video.

_“You need to see this.”  
“See what? YouTube? You actually spend time on that?”  
“Shut up Mer.”  
“Is that?”  
“Sarah and John. I wasn't sure, I only met them a couple of times, but I figured you would know.”  
“What the hell is that? Where did they come from? Where are their clothes?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“They haven't aged. Not a bit.”_

Suddenly Crazy Sarah didn't seem so crazy anymore. Everything she had said, everything on the video, everything Rodney had seen since joining the Stargate program combined together to make her story seem plausible.

_“I need to find her.”  
“Mer.”  
“No, listen Jeanie. Think about it. Think about what the video shows and what you know.”  
“Robot apocalypse?”  
“I need to find her.”_

He didn't spend his time trying to stop the Wraith to just let the robot apocalypse happen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Changing Perception on Fate (or how Rodney came to believe in the Robot Apocalypse) [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217877) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
